On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver
by Freyj
Summary: Une histoire pas vraiment chronologiquement correcte, mais dans laquelle on voit ce qui peut arriver... quand l'auteur devient dingue laissez vos commentaires !
1. chapitre 1

Note : Naturellement, un petit disclaimer, je ne possède aucun des personnages, et ils sont tous la propriété de Joss Whedon etc etc

Important : chronologiquement, dans la série, cette histoire est anachronique :D

D'ailleurs en clair, Tara n'est pas morte, Faith est revenue plus tôt que dans la série, pour ce qui est des couples, on va dire que Faith a rencontré le proviseur Wood beaucoup plus tôt que dans la série et qu'ils sont ensembles, Tara est avec Willow, Alex est à moitié avec Anya, à moitié pas avec elle(comme d'hab en clair) et Buffy n'a personne de précis pour le moment.

Si ca vous parait complètement désordonné, vous m'en voyez désolée, mais j'aime bien le désordre :D.

* * *

C'était un soir de pleine lune, et Buffy était encore dans le cimetière à s'occuper des nouveaux vampires que ca amuserait de venir troubler la pseudo-quiétude de Sunnydale. Pour le moment,il n'y avait pas eu un seul problème, ni cadavre, ni vampire, ni démon, ni autre depuis au moins une semaine. 

En fait, il n'y avais plus trop de problèmes depuis que Faith était revenue et qu'elles se partageaient les patrouilles, ce qui permettait à Buffy de s'amuser de temps en temps, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop faire avant, sans que cela entraîne des complications.

Contrairement à ce que les autres craignaient, Faith n'était plus leur ennemie du tout, et elle était un terrible avantage pour les combats contre des méchants un peu corriaces.

Ce soir-là, c'était Halloween, et par peur de problèmes innatendus, les deux Tueuses avaient décidé d'un commun accord (et sur les conseils de Gilles) de s'occuper ensemble de patrouiller dans toute la ville, toute la nuit. Faith devait être dans les environs du lycée, ou plutôt des ruines du lycée, et allait se diriger vers le Bronze où elles avaient choisi de se retrouver s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

L'heure convenue pour y être approchant, Buffy jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au cimetière, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun vampire puis partit en direction de la célèbre (car unique) boîte de Sunnydale.

Elle y entra, passa près de la piste de danse, puis monta à l'étage où elle pensait trouver Faith. Mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Elle ne devait pas encore être partie ou alors peut-être y avait il eu un problème, bien que si ca avait été le cas, elle aurait appelé sur le portable de Buffy. Buffy descendit, commanda un café et remonta avec. Elle s'assit à une table bien en face des escaliers, puis commenca à attendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant fini son café depuis un quart d'heure, elle s'inquiétait sérieusement.

Elle redescendit en se disant qu'elle devait danser, et observa minutieusement les danseurs sur la piste. Bizarrement, Faith n'y était pas et Buffy commenca à paniquer, avant de se rappeler que c'était tout elle d'arriver en retard. Elle retourna s'asseoir, mais en bas, de façon à voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Elle décrocha et sortit pour mieux entendre.

"Allo ?"

"Non, à l'huile" lui répondit une voix familière.

"Alex, t'aurais pu éviter, c'est nul !"

"Buffy, vous en avez encore pour longtemps, je te rappelle que vous deviez nous appeler pour qu'on vous rejoigne au Bronze !"

Buffy se demanda si elle devait lui dire que Faith n'était pas encore là, où s'il valait mieux ne pas les inquiéter.Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

"Je suis au Bronze là, vous n'avez qu'à venir..." dit elle sans préciser l'absence de Faith.

"On arrive tout de suite"

Elle raccrocha et se prit à espérer que l'autre dingue se dépêche de la rejoindre. Alors qu'il y a eu une époque où elle aurait espéré la retrouver morte.

Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas du tout comme on la souhaite, et Alex, Willow, Tara et Anya rejoignirent Buffy avant que Faith ne pointe le bout de son nez. A peine entrés, ils la remarquèrent tout de suite et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

"Alors, cette patrouille ?" lui demanda Willow.


	2. chapitre 2

"Bof, pas beaucoup d'action, y avait personne de mon côté."

"Tiens d'ailleurs, elle est où l'autre tarée ? Euh je veux dire Faith..." fit Anya qui ne rectifia qu'à cause du regard qu'Alex lui lança.

"En fait, ça m'inquiète, parce qu'elle n'est pas encore là, et qu'elle n'a pas appelé, donc que normalement elle n'a pas de problèmes...."Buffy débita une longue phrase qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens et ses quatre amis se rendirent compte que ça devait être grave pour qu'elle perde ses moyens comme ça.

"C'est ennuyeux, comment va t'on faire ?" demanda Tara, d'une toute petite voix.

Alex regarda Willow et Tara et dit : "Vous ne pourriez pas essayer un de vos sorts, pour la localiser ?"

Willow hésita, puis Tara répondit avant que Willow ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit : "Bien sûr, on peut toujours essayer. On a juste à retourner chez nous, vous venez ?"

Alex, Anya et Buffy acquiescèrent et ils sortirent ensemble du Bronze.Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Buffy espérait sincèrement qu'en rentrant ils trouvent Faith endormie devant la télé ou tout au moins dans la maison.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué comme ça, mais bon, elle avait fini par apprécier la companie d'une autre Tueuse, ça lui permettait de se sentir un peu moins seule.

La maison était sombre, sauf une petite lumière au premier étage indiquant très certainement que Dawn n'était pas encore couchée malgré l'heure tardive.

Ils rentrèrent, et allumèrent. Willow et Tara montèrent chercher leurs affaires, puis redescendirent tandis que Alex prenait un encas pour combler un petit creux (un gouffre plutôt d'après Anya) et que Buffy montait pour aller dire à Dawn qu'il était tard.

Un sandwich, une engueulade et une installation plus tard, tout était près et tandis que Alex, Anya et Buffy observaient les deux autres depuis le canapé, Willow et Tara lancèrent leur sort de localisation.

Au dessus d'une carte, un petit point doré brillait, juste au niveau du lycée. Buffy se précipita vers la porte d'entrée en jetant un

"J'y-vais-ne-vous inquiétez pas"

mais fut immédiatement suivie par Alex, Anya, Willow et Tara qui lui lancèrent sur le même ton

"tu-peux-toujours-rêver-on-vient-avec-toi"

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de Buffy qui démarra en trombe et traversa la ville jusqu'au lycée à une vitesse record. Le sort avait situé Faith au niveau de l'entrée principale du lycée, et ils se mirent à chercher dans les environs.

Quand ils furent sûrs qu'elle n'était pas à l'extérieur (si on peut parler d'extérieur et d'intérieur pour des ruines), ils se mirent à chercher à l'intérieur.

Après une heure de recherches intensives, ils durent admettre qu'elle n'était pas là et allèrent partir lorsque Anya trébucha et faillit se planter le couteau de Faith en plein dans le bras.

Bien qu'à peine éraflée, elle hurla et fit mine de mourir de douleur, histoire d'avoir Alex au petits soins pour elle, mais, manque de chance, le couteau, dont Faith ne se séparait d'ordinaire jamais, inquiétait d'avantage Buffy et les trois autres que le bras quelque peu écorché d'Anya.

"A ton avis, Alex, comment se fait-il que le couteau soit là, mais pas la cinglée qui va avec ?" lui demanda Buffy, qui n'osait pas formuler ses propres pensées, de peur qu'elles ne se réalisent.

"Euh..."Alex hésita un instant, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles. "J'ai plusieurs idées, mais elles m'inquiètent beaucoup...."

Willow se lança, après tout, la vérité ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle allait dire : "Elle est peut-être morte." Ses paroles, qui pourtant reflétaient les pensées de chacun, firent l'effet d'une douche glacée et un silence gêné s'installa entre les cinq amis.


	3. chapitre 3

"Non, elle n'est pas morte, ce n'est pas possible, elle serait étendue ici autrement !" Buffy luttait de toutes ses forces contre les idées noires qui lui envahissaient l'esprit."Elle est peut-être juste blessée, et il y avait quelque chose de dangereux ici, donc elle s'est cachée."

Ils continuèrent à proposer plusieurs théories, sans que l'une d'entre elles ne leur plaise, ou qu'elle leur parût "normale"".

D'un seul coup, Tara, la seule à ne pas avoir vraiment participer aux théories, lanca :"Elle a son portable, non ? On a juste à l'appeler, et comme ca on saura, ou du moins on aura une idée plus précise."

Emerveillés par l'idée évidente mais à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensés, obsédés qu'ils étaient par l'idée qu'elle ait pu être blessée ou pire, ils se jetèrent tous sur leurs portables respectifs, puis s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

Buffy déclara"Je vais l'appeler, ca sert à rien qu'on soit quatre à l'appeler, non ?"

Les autres acquiescèrent et après avoir composé le numéro de Faith, Buffy attendit un instant, avant de tomber sur le répondeur de Faith "Bonjour, puisque ce machin électronique minable vous parle dans les oreilles, c'est effectivement que je suis absente, occupée ou je ne sais où, et donc soit vous laissez un message que j'écouterais plus tard, soit vous raccrochez. Bonne soirée ou journée ou autre !" BIPP

Buffy laissa un message où elle lui demandait simplement de la rappeler d'urgence, puis raccrocha et pesta contre les imbéciles qui ont des portables qui sont toujours éteints.

"Son portable est éteint !"

Ils repartirent tous, avec le couteau, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Dans la voiture, un silence oppressant reignait, et même les réflexions débiles d'Alex ne faisaient plus rire personne.

"Mais elle est peut-être occupée avec quelqu'un !" Un sourire malicieux sur le visage d'Alex ne l'empêcha pas de voir quatre regards noirs pointés sur lui et de recevoir une baffe d'Anya qui lui dit "C'est ma phrase !" et eut aussi le droit aux regards noirs. Alex et Anya se renfrognèrent et plus personne ne dit un mot avant que Buffy n'arrête la voiture brutalement sur l'allée de son garage.

Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent chez Buffy. Voyant Alex réprimer un baillement, Buffy leur conseilla d'aller se coucher. Alex, qui intérieurement se serait volontiers jeté dans le lit le plus proche, voire même dans le canapé le plus proche, refusa, et lui dit : "on va rester la, au cas où t'aurais besoin d'aide !"

"Mais vous pouvez dormir ici, y a de la place... En attendant, je vais réveiller Gilles, même s'il ne va pas aimer."

Elle prit le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro de Gilles. Lequel lui répondit quasiment instantannément.

"Allo, Buffy ?"

"Comment avez vous deviné ?!" Buffy était plus qu'étonnée.

"En fait, je m'inquiètais, d'habitude, tu m'appelles quand t'as fini de patrouiller, et donc là, je ne dormais pas, et j'étais à côté du téléphone"

"C'est aussi bien que vous ne dormiez pas, on a besoin de vous ici, Faith a disparu."

Un grand silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Tu en es sûre Buffy, elle n'est pas juste allée s'amuser ?"

"J'en doute, parce qu'on a trouvé son couteau qui trainait dans les ruines du lycée, qu'elle devait me rejoindre au Bronze et que même si elle est pas très sérieuse comme fille, je pense qu'elle m'aurait appelé si il y avait un problème."

"Ne panique pas Buffy, j'arrive dès que je peux, juste le temps de m'habiller, parce que le pyjama, ce n'est pas très utile pour chercher une Tueuse qui a disparu"

Buffy raccrocha, et se mit malgré elle à éclater de rire à l'idée de voir Gilles débarquer en pyjama. Alex et Anya, qui ronflaient sur le canapé, ne se réveillèrent pas, mais Willow et Tara accoururent, persuadées que les nerfs de Buffy venaient de lâcher.


	4. chapitre 4

Elle leur expliqua la raison de son fou-rire et les trois filles se retrouvèrent toutes par terre, écroulées de rire et incapables de s'arrêter.

Gilles choisit ce moment pour entrer, habillé de ses habituels vêtements de pseudo-bibliothécaire au chômage, ce qui fit que les filles arrêtèrent de rire, frappées par le sérieux de l'Ex-observateur.

"Bonsoir, vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien ?"

"Oh, oui; c'était juste une pensée de buffy qui nous a fait rire un peu"

Gilles leva un sourcil lorsque Tara ajouta le mot un peu, parce qu'il les avait entendues du trottoir lorsqu'il était descendu de sa voiture.

"Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, il y a du nouveau ?"

"Non, rien du tout."

* * *

Au début de la soirée, près du lycée de Sunnydale, Faith faisait un tour du lycée pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de suspect. Il n'y avait rien, du moins, elle ne voyait rien et ne percevait rien non plus. Ca faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas explosé un vampire et elle trouvait que c'était dommage, et que Sunnydale commencait à manquer d'action.

Arrivée de nouveau devant l'entrée principale, elle prit son portable et regarda l'heure. Dans une heure elle se dirigerait vers le Bronze pour y retrouver Buffy, mais en attendant, elle allait faire un tour des autres patés de maison près du lycée pour se changer les idées. Le lycée ne cachait aucun vampire ni démon d'après elle.

* * *

Gilles demanda de nouveau à Tara et Willow de refaire un sort de localisation et celui-ci n'eut aucun succès. Elles réessayèrent une autre fois puis Buffy leur suggéra d'aller dormir car lancer un sort en étant épuisée n'était pas très facile.

Ils se couchèrent tous et s'endormirent très vite.

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, il était midi et Buffy fut réveillée par le bruit et l'odeur de la cuisine. Quelqu'un cuisait des oeufs et du bacon! Elle se dépêcha de descendre, se demandant qui pouvait bien être là, car Dawn avait cours aujourd'hui, puis en voyant Alex devant les poèles, se rappela des événement de la veille.

"T'en veux Buffy ?"

"schromp...Tu devrais buffy, ils chont rudement bons ches oeufs/bacon" lui lanca Anya.

Buffy prit une assiette et la passa à Alex.

"Pourquoi pas, avant de retourner chercher l'autre cinglée"

* * *

Elle avait fait le tour des maisons, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Déçue, elle pensa partir tout de suite vers le Bronze, mais hésita puis décida de rester près du lycée jusqu'à l'heure prévue. Histoire de vraiment surveiller l'endroit.

Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant de devoir partir et elle jouait négligemment avec son couteau lorsqu'elle fut violemment envoyée par terre, son couteau projeté à quelques mètres d'elle.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous goinfrés d'oeufs et de bacons, puis la dure réalité revint à leur esprit, ils avaient une Tueuse qui avait disparu et un début de crise de foie.

Ils se relevèrent et prirent la carte de Sunnydale, Willow et Tara lancèrent un nouveau sort de localisation qui n'eut aucun résultat. Puis ils décidèrent de fouiller toute la ville, pour retrouver Faith. Avant de partir, Willow et Tara se lancèrent un regard désespéré, sans que personne ne le remarque. Elles n'avaient pas voulu le dire, mais ne pas pouvoir localiser quelqu'un sur une carte, ca n'avait que deux significations : ou bien la personne était partie de l'endroit représenté par la carte, ou alors elle n'était plus.


	5. chapitre 5

Arrivés à l'entrée principale du lycée, ils se séparèrent en groupe de deux et partirent chacun d'un côté, en fouillant les petites rues qui traversent les grandes artères où ils s'étaient engagés.  
  
Complètement sonnée, Faith était par terre, le nez dans l'herbe qui poussait devant le lycée. Elle s'appuya sur les mains et commenca à se relever lorsqu'un coup de pied envoyé dans ses cotes lui fit tellement mal qu'elle s'écroula à terre de nouveau.

Elle se mit en boule pour essayer de se protéger d'un prochain coup, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Méfiante, elle tourna la tête et observa attentivement les alentours. Son couteau était tout près d'elle, et, ne percevant aucun ennemi tout proche, elle étendit la main pour le récupérer.

Elle prit le couteau par la lame, mais un étrange coup le fit voler derrière elle, lui coupant la paume de la main par la même occasion.

Alex et Anya étaient partis à gauche, et fouillaient sérieusement, sans jamais rien trouver de suspect ni rien. Arrivés dans une petite impasse, ils virent des traces de sang, et s'inquiétèrent du propriétaire de cette hémoglobine. Ils avancèrent encore dans l'impasse, suivant les traces

poisseuses de sang. Il y en avait beaucoup, et elles étaient de plus en plus grosses.

Effrayés, ils avancèrent encore et se retrouvèrent contre le mur au fond.

Les traces passaient sur la benne à ordures ouverte à côté d'eux. Presque paniqués, ils se regardèrent, incapables d'ouvrir la benne.

Alex était, tout comme Anya, devenu très pâle. Il tremblait, mais se décida pourtant à affronter l'horreur qui se trouvait dans cette benne.

Elle se releva rapidement, se tenant la main droite qui saignait beaucoup trop d'après elle. Ni devant, ni derrière elle ne percevait rien, ce qui la perturbait beaucoup. Ca commencait à vraiment l'énerver, cet imbécile qui jouait avec elle à apparaître et disparaître.

"Ca vous amuse ?" lanca t'elle au vide.

Elle n'eut naturellement aucune réponse, mais perçut un frémissement dans un coin de son champ de vision. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit concerné, mais il n'y avait rien, une nouvelle fois. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Elle prit son portable et commenca à composer le numéro de Buffy. Mais elle perçut une nouvelle aggression, et eut à peine le temps de se baisser pourl'éviter, qu'un deuxième coup envoyait voler le portable qui explosa sous le choc.

"Et merde !" Complètement hors d'elle, la Tueuse envoya son coude vers son aggresseur, et se retourna pour voir qui était ce mystérieux personnage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sentir venir.

Alex avait ouvert la benne, et il se pencha avec Anya pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Ils crûrent avoir un arrêt cardiaque tellement ils étaient tendus. C'était Buffy.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour le moment ?Parce que pour nous, il n'y a rien du tout"

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Buffy s'en inquiéta.

"Alex, ca va ?"

"Attends deux secondes"

Il pencha la tête dans la benne, se releva et vomit à côté de la benne.

Anya lui lance :"t'aurais pu vomir dedans au moins !" alors qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui, ayan aussi regardé l'intérieur de la benne. "Ce n'est rien en fait, on a eu peur, on est franchement écoeurés, mais il n'y avait rien."

Buffy se demanda ce qu'ils avaient vu, hésita à le leur demander, puis se lanca.

"C'était quoi ?"

"Euh, en fait, des traces de sang le long d'une impasse qui menaient à un cadavre de chien assez vieux"


	6. chapitre 6

**En passant, merci pour les reviews :) Ca fait plaisir !**

Rien qu'à l'idée, Buffy était dégoutée et devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir.

"Bon, bah il ne reste plus qu'à continuer à chercher."

"Absolument, on va s'y remettre."

Faith n'en revenait pas, il avait encore disparu. Elle se retourna, et resta sur ses gardes, attentive au moindre petit bruit. Elle attendit ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Elle ne bougeait pas lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle dans son dos, et la mordit violemment au niveau du cou. Elle avait

tellement mal aux cotes, qu'elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

A la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Faith, et ils étaient tous épuisés. Willow et Tara leur avaient expliqués que le sort indiquait tout de même que soit elle était morte, soit elle était hors de Sunnydale. Elles avaient même lancés un sort sur une carte du monde, mais le sort n'avait donné aucune réponse.

Ils ruminaient tous leurs sombres idées, lorsque Buffy leur lanca : "Bon, je sais, que vous êtes tous comme moi, pas d'une humeur très joyeuse, mais je pense que le mieux à faire, ce serait de nous changer les idées, parce que autrement ca va être déprimant. On devrait aller voir une comédie au cinéma, ca nous détendrait peut-être, vous ne pensez pas ?"

Ils acceptèrent et tous partirent au cinéma, dans deux voitures différentes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se mirent d'accord sur le film, puis achetèrent du pop-corn, et entrèrent dans la salle.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient ressortis et riaient encore grâce au film.

"C'était une super idée Buffy !"dit Alex, qui avait rit à en pleurer dans la salle.

Au moment où son aggresseur la lâcha, elle s'écroula par terre, et s'évanouit, ayant une dernière pensée. Putain, c'est douloureux de mourir !

Le lendemain, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations respectives. Gilles et Anya bossaient à la boutique de magie, Alex ne faisait pas grand chose, Willow et Tara se balladaient dans le parc. Buffy quand à elle travaillait au (nouveau) lycée de Sunnydale. Elle s'occupait des problèmes de gestion, et de tout ce dont le proviseur avait besoin. D'ordinaire très concentrée sur son travail, elle n'arrivait pas à bien y réfléchir, pensant sans cesse que Faith était morte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé réussir à lui pardonner un jour de lui avoir foutu en l'air sa relation avec Riley (voire même avec Angel si on remontait plus loin), mais elle avait fini par le faire, sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Mlle Summers !"

"Oh pardon, M.Wood, j'étais ailleurs.. Qu'y a-t'il?"

"Bien loin en plus, ca fait quatre fois que je vous demande si vous ne pourriez pas appeler ces élèves."Il lui tendit un papier" Et voir s'ils ne sont pas chez eux au lieu d'être en cours."

"Bien sûr"

Buffy avait commencé à chercher les numéros des deux élèves lorsque le proviseur la rappela.

"Mlle Summers"

"Oui ?"

"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous après, vous avez l'air complètement épuisée."

Elle allait protester quand il lui fit signe que ce n'était pas seulement un conseil et qu'il rentra dans son bureau, et en ferma la porte.

Elle avait fini d'appeler les élèves qui étaient en fait malades, et elle rangeait ses affaires pour partir lorsque le téléphone sonna.

"Lycée de Sunnydale j'écoute ?"

Une voixgrave, et trop connue de Buffy se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Allo Buffy, tu te rappelles de moi ?"


	7. chapitre 7

Merci gengen07 pour tes reviews réguliers, ca fait plaisir ! :)

Merci chleom aussi :) !

D'ordinaire, elle aurait apprécié d'entendre Angel au téléphone, mais là, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, Angel à quoi tu joues ?"

En fait, plus la conversation durait, plus Buffy s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Angel de l'appeler au travail, et encore moins pour lui poser ce type de questions.

"Je ne joue pas Buffy, tu te rappelles les beaux dessins que je t'ai offert ?"

Buffy commencait sérieusement à paniquer, les seuls dessins qu'Angel avait fait, dataient de la période où il était redevenu Angelus, et qu'il l'avait menacée.

"Pourquoi ? t'en as d'autres ?"

La réponse l'inquiétait, non pas pour elle, mais pour sa soeur.

"Tu n'auras qu'a regarder ta boite aux lettres"

Il raccrocha brutalement.

Faith se réveilla, elle n'avait plus mal, sauf au cou. Elle regarda sa main qui avait été coupée, et ne vit rien, pas même une petite cicatrice. Elle savait que les Tueuses guérissaient vite, mais ne pensait pas que c'était possible à ce point.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais s'écroula aussitôt, incapable de se tenir debout.

Buffy était partie en courant du lycée, avait appelé tout le monde chez elle, et avait ouvert sa boîte aux lettres, d'une main tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas regardé le courrier jusqu'au moment où elle était entrée dans la salle.

Assise sur le canapé, elle regardait les factures, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, puis prit la grosse enveloppe jaune qui n'avait aucune inscription. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira quatre feuilles de papier à dessin à un format standard.

Tremblante, elle n'osa tout d'abord pas regarder les dessins, puis, alors qu'elle s'était décidée, la sonnerie retentit.

"Salut Buffy, tu nous a appelé, on est là !"

Alex se rendit soudain compte que Buffy était toute pâle, et qu'elle tremblait. Il entra et lui demanda :

"C'est si grave que ca ?"

Buffy hocha doucement la tête

Il repensa aux problèmes que Buffy avait eu avec Spike.

"C'est encore Spike ?"

"Non"

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assit et, invitant les autres à s'asseoir, prit les quatre dessins.

Ils rentrèrent tous, et étonnés que de simples dessins puissent effrayer la Tueuse à ce point, ne dirent rien. Buffy tendit les dessins à Gilles, après les avoir bien observés. Ils passèrent de main en main.

C'est le moment que choisi Dawn pour rentrer du lycée.

"Salut tout le monde, ca va ?"

Sa gaieté retomba lorsqu'elle vit la tête de sa soeur, et celles des autres aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Elle vit les feuilles de dessins, et lanca joyeusement, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

"Oh, c'est des bisounours ? Une prévision d'apocalypse par dessin ?"

Mais ses blagues tombèrent à plat.

"Bon, pourquoi vous voulez pas m'en parler ?"

Un silence de plomb était tombé, et Dawn se sentit de trop.

"Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris, je m'en vais..."

Sur les dessins on pouvait voir une jeune fille par terre, qui avait l'air plus morte que vive, chaque dessin montrant un angle différent. Le dessin n'aurait sûrement pas autant perturbé Buffy si la ressemblance avec Faith n'avait pas été là.

Faith se réveilla une nouvelle fois, encore épuisée, mais bizarrement se sentait bien, malgré quelque chose qui la dérangeait, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Ah si ! Elle était tombée par terre sur l'herbe mouillée, et là elle se trouvait dans un lit !

Elle essaya de se relever, réussit à tenir quelques secondes debout, mais était encore trop faible pour supporter plus d'efforts, et s'effondra à nouveau.


	8. chapitre 8

**Encore merci à gengen07 pour les reviews, j'espère que mon histoire te plait bien :)**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui ont le courage de me lire :p**

**En passant merci aux deux beta lectrices que j'ai et qui me harcèlent pour que j'écrive la suite !!!!**

Tara ne comprenait pas complètement ce qui les paniquait tous. Puis Willow lui expliqua comment Angel était redevenu le vampire assoiffé de sang qu'il avait été, et comment il avait entre autres fait des dessins du même genre de Buffy pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait rentrer chez elle comme il voulait.

Au souvenir de cette période sombre, Buffy et Gilles étaient devenus très pâles.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Faith se sentait nettement mieux que les autres fois, mais pourtant le fait d'être dans ce lit inconnu, et de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Elle se releva, attendit un instant, espérant ne pas retomber de nouveau dans les pommes. Elle était épuisée, mais n'avait plus mal heureusement.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre aux murs. La seule porte était fermée, et une petite bougie éclairait à grand-peine la pièce.

La pièce dans laquelle elle était était sombre, mais pourtant elle voyait bien ce qu'il y avait. A part le lit, il y avait une petite commode, et rien d'autre.

Elle décida de sortir pour retrouver les autres qui devaient s'inquiéter.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à chercher comment faire pour qu'Angel redevienne lui-même. Ils avaient fini par décider de refaire comme lorsque Jenny Calendar avait essayé.

Buffy avait expliqué à Dawn ce qui se passait, puis lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas sortir, parce que c'était trop dangereux. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé à boire un café pour se reposer un peu, le téléphone sonna. Buffy se leva rapidement et se jeta sur

le combiné.

"Allo"

"Salut poussin, c'est Spike"

Buffy poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu tellement peur que ce soit de nouveau Angel qui la menace.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"En fait, c'est compliqué, j'aurais besoin que tu passes chez moi, si ca ne t'embête pas trop."

Ca lui parut suspect qu'il ne lui donne pas une bonne raison pour venir le voir, aussi elle n'hésita pas :

"Non, désolée de te le dire comme ca, mais on a un gros problème en ce moment, et je préfère pas me déplacer tant qu'on ne l'a pas résolu."

"Dès que tu peux, tu m'appelles, parce que c'est assez gênant, et important et il faut vraiment que tu viennes. Allez, au revoir."

Il raccrocha après qu'elle lui ait dit "Au revoir"

Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur lanca :

"Je crois que les ennuis s'accumulent, Spike dit qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire, qu'il ne peut pas le faire au téléphone et qu'il faut que j'aille le voir..."

Gilles la regarda, et après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé, lui répondit :

"On ne peux pas, il commence à faire nuit, autant ne pas bouger pour éviter les problèmes avec Angel."

Faith sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans un genre de crypte, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. De plus, cette crypte avait un petit air de "déjà vu".

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans la crypte de Spike, ce qui l'énerva car elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Spike au lycée tout à l'heure (ou était-ce hier ?).

Spike était assis sur une chaise, à siroter un verre de (Martini, Spike boit du Martini ?!). Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il essaya de lui parler, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tandis que Spike lui hurlait :

"Mais t'es malade, il fait jour !!"

Elle se retourna et lui demanda:

"En quoi ca me concerne ?"

et sortit en claquant la porte.


	9. chapitre 9

**Toujours un grand merci à toi gengen07 :)**

Encore une fois, le soleil s'était levé, et ils avaient fini par laisser Dawn aller au lycée, ne considérant pas le jour comme dangereux, mais lui avaient conseillé de rentrer dès la fin des cours.

Pendant ce temps, ils s'occupaient de préparer un sort pour rendre son âme à Angel. Willow cherchait sur le Net ce qui était nécessaire, Tara était avec elle, Alex et Anya regardaient ce qu'ils avaient dans la boutique de magie, et Gilles essayait de rassurer Buffy, qui n'en menait pas large.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous occupés, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa passer quelqu'un caché sous une couverture. Etant entré, il referma la porte et enleva sa couverture.

"Spike, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Faith n'avait pas compris le regard horrifié que lui lancait Spike lorsqu'elle était sortie. Mais bon, ca ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir. Elle s'était soudain rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas son couteau, et était revenue sur ses pas pour aller le chercher, il devait être chez Spike.

Elle rerentra chez Spike, qui avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"C'est encore moi ! Je voudrais savoir, t'aurais pas vu mon couteau ?"

Spike la regardait, hébété, et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par lui répondre

"Je n'en sais rien, tu ne l'avais pas avec toi quand je t'ai trouvé."

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il lui coupa la parole.

"Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour sortir et survivre au soleil ?"

Faith fut franchement choquée par cette question.

"Pourquoi devrais-je craindre le soleil ?!"

Spike pesa soigneusement ses mots.

"Je me disais que ca ne pouvait pas attendre. Vous n'avez pas vu Faith par hasard ?"

Les autres s'assombrirent aussitôt à la pensée de ce qui c'était passé.

"Elle est morte. On ne l'a pas retrouvée, mais le sort de Willow et Tara nous a indiqué qu'elle était morte."

Buffy avait dit ca dans un souffle, encore bouleversée.

"Ca je le sais, le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seulement morte, elle"

Spike s'arrêta, et hésita à le dire franchement.

"Faith, tu sais, quand tu t'es faite aggressée par Angel"

"Oui" Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Spike allait dire.

"Il t'a mordu, non ?"

"Oui" Et ca avait fait vachement mal d'ailleurs.

D'un seul coup, elle vit où il voulait en venir et réalisa pourquoi il avait crié lorsqu'elle était sortie.

"Tu veux dire que tu penses que je suis un"Ca la dégoutait sérieusement cette idée."vampire ?"

Spike fut soulagé en voyant qu'elle avait trouvé toute seule, il se sentait un peu stupide à l'idée de devoir le lui dire comme ca.

"Oui"

"Sauf que, je suis sortie, et je suis restée au soleil pendant un quart d'heure au moins, comment tu expliques ca ?"

Buffy était sans voix. Ils avaient tous pensé que Faith était morte, et en

fait, c'était pire. Gilles se hasarda à poser une question :

"Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Spike parut un peu embarassé et il lui fallut quelques instants avant de

répondre :

"Par hasard je me balladai avant-hier soir près du lycée, et je l'ai vue là en train de se battre contre Angelus qui s'amusait à apparaître pour la perturber." Il attendit un instant avant de continuer."Au moment où je suis arrivé, il l'avait complètement vidée de son sang, et, comme elle était inconsciente, il s'est baissé et..."

Bizarrement, Spike avait l'air écoeuré. Mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase pour comprendre qu'Angelus avait fait de Faith ce qu'elle avait combattu pendant si longtemps, un vampire.

Ils étaient tous en train de se dire que une Tueuse vampire ca devait être sacrément dangereux, et Buffy avait peur de se retrouver obligée de tuer Faith. Alex se leva du canapé et leur dit :

"On a qu'a trouver la cinglée vampirisée, la transpercer, et puis voila !"

Un regard noir venant des autres le forca à se rasseoir et à murmurer

"Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit..."

Spike interrompit les noires pensées de tous :

"Ca ce n'est pas vraiment le problème."

Ils le regardaient comme s'il avait dit une énorme idiotie.

"Elle a gardé son caractère d'avant, je le sais parce que je l'ai emmenée dans ma crypte pour m'occuper d'elle"

Gilles haussa un sourcil sceptique : "Aux dernières nouvelles, un humain perd son âme en devenant vampire, comment serait-il possible qu'elle ait gardé son âme ? Je sais bien que c'est une Tueuse, mais bon, même les Tueuses ont leurs limites."

Les autres semblaient partager son point de vue.

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais vu comment elle a réagi... Le pire, je crois que c'est quand elle est sortie en plein jour !" Il fit encore une pause puis reprit."J'ai cru qu'elle était réduite en cendres devant ma porte de la crypte, et pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, elle est revenue, en me demandant si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait fait de son couteau !"


	10. chapitre 10

**Merci gengen07 pour tous tes reviews, c'est super sympa ! pour ce qui est des raisons de l'état de Faith, ca suivra dans assez longtemps, ....**

**Merci aussi Ellie351, ** **je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :)**

* * *

Spike haussa les épaules. 

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, n'empêche que j'ai bien vu Angel, et je peux te dire rien qu'à ta pâleur que tu es une vampire. D'ailleurs je pourrais même parier que tu as des canines pointues, non ?"

Dans un certain sens, Spike espérait que c'était faux, et qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, que Faith était juste un peu malade, d'où la paleur de ses traits. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lancait lui montrait bien combien il avait raison.

D'un seul coup, il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, elle sembla réaliser quelque chose, et lui jeta un rapide "Au revoir" puis partit. Il pesta contre le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir en plein jour.

Il se recoucha, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

"En fait, le mieux, ce serait de la retrouver, comme ca on pourrait essayer de comprendre, vous ne pensez pas ?" Tara avait dit ca d'une toute petite voix.

"Oui, mais comment trouver quelqu'un qu'on a pas trouvé avant ?"

"Il faudrait qu'on ait une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller..."Buffy réfléchit."Si on allait voir à son appartement ?"

"Pourquoi pas !"

"Moi je reste là, il fait encore jour et je n'ai pas envie de me ballader avec cette couverture" fit Spike, qui descendit ensuite à la cave.

Ils prirent deux voitures et roulèrent à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à l'appartement, qui se situait de l'autre côté de la ville.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de Faith, mais n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Buffy essaya d'ouvrir la porte, au cas où elle n'aurait pas fermé à clé. Comme celle ci ne s'ouvrait pas, elle frappa violemment au niveau de la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et ils pénétrèrent dans une entrée plongée dans l'obscurité. Alex finit par trouver un interrupteur et alluma la lumière, ce qui leur permit de mieux distinguer les meubles pour éviter de se cogner dedans.

Une demi-heure après, ils avaient fait le tour de l'appartement de Faith, et n'avaient trouvé ni Faith, ni un quelconque indice de sa récente présence. Ils étaient de nouveau dans l'entrée, et réfléchissaient à un autre endroit où ils pourraient la trouver.

* * *

Faith était passée vite fait chez elle, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait du perdre ses clés lorsqu'elle se battait contre (ou plutot lorsqu'elle se faisait littéralement explosée). Elle avait alors décidé d'aller au Bronze, histoire de se changer les idées. 

Arrivée au Bronze, elle resta un instant à se demander pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas si bien. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait les danseurs au milieu de la boîte, elle ressentait une terrible envie d'en prendre un et... Oh mon Dieu, ca la dégoutait de penser à de telles horreurs.

Spike devait malheureusement avoir raison. Elle pouvait peut-être se déplacer en plein jour, mais elle avait effectivement une terrible envie de mordre l'un des imbéciles qui dansaient là.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, puis, ayant commandé une vodka orange, alla s'asseoir dans un coin sombre.

Elle siroteait tranquillement son verre, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Peut-être prévenir Buffy, ca serait mieux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de s'éclater, et elle finit par décider de ne rien faire avant le lendemain.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sortit, car le Bronze fermait, et décida de se ballader dans Sunnydale, après tout, être un vampire ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à agir comme une Tueuse.

Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de Sunnydale, explosant les quelques rares vampires qu'elle trouvait. En fait, ce qu'elle cherchait rééllement, c'était celui qui l'avait rendue telle qu'elle était maintenant, Angelus.

Pour pouvoir l'exploser dès qu'elle le rencontrerait, pour se venger, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait brisé sa vie pendant qu'elle le briserait.

Mais, par chance ou alors par malheur, elle ne le rencontra pas de toute la nuit. Epuisée, elle s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait près du nouveau lycée de Sunnydale et s'endormit.

* * *

Dawn sortait du lycée, alors que le soir commencait à tomber. Elle devait rentrer à pied ce soir et s'inquiétat soudain de la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée avant que les vampires ne sortent de leurs cryptes.  
Elle marchait vite, et ne remarqua pas le corps étendu sur le banc devant le lycée. Les ombres des arbres projetées par les lampadaires lui faisaient peur, et elle se retournait sans cesse, persuadée d'être suivie.  
Puis, elle se dit qu'elle agissait stupidement, de toute façon, le mieux était de rentrer le plus vite possible, sans se retourner. Elle accéléra et ne regarda plus derrière elle. 

Brutalement, elle fut happée par derrière, et entendit une voix mielleuse lui sussurer à l'oreille "Tiens, la soeur de la Tueuse, tu penses que ca la rendrait triste si elle trouvait ton corps sans vie devant chez elle ?"

A ces mots, Dawn paniqua sérieusement, essaya sans succès de se débattre, et, alors que son aggresseur allait la tuer, elle en était sûre, les mains qui la tenaient disparurent d'un seul coup et un bruit sourd indiqua qu'il était parti en vol plané.

Dawn hésita, puis se décida, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière elle, pour voir une Faith avec un regard haineux en direction de son aggresseur, que Dawn avait d'ailleurs l'impression de connaître et partit en courant, complètement paniquée, avec une seule idée en tête, rentrer chez elle.  
Alors qu'elle courrait, son aggresseur se releva, et Faith se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois par terre. Il se releva une nouvelle fois, la regarda d'un air mauvais, puis lui dit:"Cette bataille n'est pas pour maintenant.." Il disparut en courant et Faith fut incapable de le suivre.  
Elle enragea en silence de ne pas avoir pu rattraper Angelus, et se promit de comprendre pourquoi il était de nouveau mauvais et de l'exploser tout de suite après...

* * *

**Voila, pour le moment j'ai pas le courage d'en mettre plus, mais j'en rajouterai encore un peu plus tard (peut-être après le nouvel an.... peutêtre avant ca dépend....)  
**


	11. chapitre 11

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir actualisé l'histoire plus tôt, et pour me faire pardonner j'ai ajouté quatre chapitres j'espère que ca vous plaira.**

**Merci beaucoup gengen07 de toujours être là .**

_Bon, trêve de paroles, passons aux chapitres !_

* * *

Ils avaient fouillé plusieurs endroits dans Sunnydale, étaient même passés au cimetière, mais n'avaient pas pu trouver un seul indice de la présence de Faith.  
Il était déjà assez tard et la lune éclairait les rues lorsqu'ils décidèrent de remettre les recherches au lendemain. Ils partirent chacun chez eux, et Buffy en rentrant trouva Dawn qui sanglotait dans les bras de Spike.  
"Que s'est-il passé "  
Spike la regarda d'un air un peu perdu.  
"Je ne sais pas, elle est arrivée en courant et s'est jetée sur moi, et je n'ai pas pu en tirer un seul mot"  
Buffy prit doucement sa soeur dans ses bras et, passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa soeur pour essayer de la calmer un peu, lui demanda doucement "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Dawn "  
Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter en frissonnant.  
"Elle doit être en état de choc, je pense, Buffy, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on la laisse dormir, tu ne crois pas "  
Buffy acquiesca et porta sa soeur jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle la posa dans son lit et, après l'avoir bordée de ses couvertures, posa un baiser sur le front de sa soeur. Celle-ci finit par s'endormir et Buffy quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.  
Elle redescendit, et fit signe à Spike que tout allait bien.  
"Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.....J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave."Spike avait l'air préoccupé.  
"Tant que Dawn ne sera pas réveillée, et en meilleur état, on ne saura pas,  
à mon avis, le mieux c'est encore que nous allions nous reposer." Buffy avait vraiment l'air épuisée.

* * *

Faith tournait autour de l'endroit où Angel avait attaqué Dawn, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait de le retrouver. Elle n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était enfui, et de la chance qu'il avait eu lorsque ce camion avait reculé juste devant elle.  
La colère et le désir de vengeance étaient les seules choses auxquelles elle pouvait penser pour le moment.  
Mais il n'y avait aucun indice, rien, pas même une marque prouvant qu'il y avait eu un bref affrontement à cet endroit. Il faut dire que si chaque affrontement laissait une trace, on ne verrait plus Sunnydale.  
Faith rentra à son appartement, bien décidée à casser la porte puisqu'elle n'avait pas ses clés. Arrivée devant la porte, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte fracassée sur le côté, et hésita avant d'entrer.  
Après avoir bien observé l'entrée de l'appartement, elle finit par rentrer,  
et alluma la lumière. Elle referma tant bien que mal la porte, qui menacait de retomber et coinca une chaise derrière pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.  
Elle fit un rapide tour des pièces, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé, elle se demanda qui avait pu s'amuser à juste fracasser la porte sans entrer.  
Un peu fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur le canapé de la salle, et s'endormit assez vite.

* * *

Dawn se réveilla en hurlant, elle avait rêvé qu'un démon l'attaquait et tuait tout le monde sous ses yeux avant de se diriger vers elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se rappela de ce qui s'était passé, et se rendit d'un seul coup compte que sa soeur était à côté d'elle.  
"Dawn, ca va "  
"Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar" Buffy n'avait pas l'air très convaincue et resta un moment avec Dawn, en la serrant dans ses bras. Dawn se libéra doucement de son emprise et lui demanda "Quelle heure est-il "  
"Il doit être 4h du mat', je crois.Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé hier soir avant que je n'arrive à la maison ?" Dawn réfléchit un instant, se remit les événements récents en mémoire et finit par lui dire "Je suis rentrée un peu tard du lycée, et j'ai été attaquée par un vampire derrière moi, mais heureusement y a Faith qui est arrivée et qui l'a envoyé valser. Pendant qu'elle se battait contre lui, je suis partie en courant (et en hurlant) vers la maison et je suis tombée sur Spike qui m'a fait rentrer et qui m'a tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que tu arrives"  
Buffy rageait intérieurement, si elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt, elle aurait pu voir Faith et surtout empêcher l'aggression de Dawn.  
"Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, demain t'as encore de l'école, sauf si tu es vraiment trop faible pour y aller"  
Dawn se recoucha et ferma les yeux.  
Buffy resta dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la respiration régulière de sa soeur. Elle ressortit en fermant doucement la porte et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit un verre d'eau, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, incapable de dormir encore. Elle alluma la télévision et zappa de chaîne en chaîne jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'endorme. 


	12. chapitre 12

**Et voici donc le douzième chapitre .... bonne lecture...

* * *

**

Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Faith se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle.Elle se réveilla complètement et réalisa que c'était son téléphone fixe qui sonnait ainsi. Elle regarda l'heure, il était 9h du mat.Elle finit par décrocher et répondit d'une voix encore un peu embrumée par le sommeil "Allo ?" "Coucou Faith, comment vas-tu "

Robin était à l'autre bout du téléphone, dans son bureau. Il était content de pouvoir enfin la joindre, car elle ne répondait pas sur son portable.  
Faith se réjouit mentalement de cet appel, puis se rappela ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle reprit une mine sombre que Robin ne pouvait heureusement pas voir au travers du téléphone.  
Elle essaya de parler d'une voix enjouée, mais eut un peu de mal.  
"Ca va très bien, surtout quand c'est toi qui m'appelle "  
"Ca te dirait d'aller manger ce soir au petit restaurant où on était allés la dernière fois "  
Faith hésita un certain temps puis se dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui dire la vérité (d'ailleurs pour cela il aurait fallu lui dire qu'elle était (avait été ?) une Tueuse et il l'aurait prise pour une folle.  
"Ca me tente bien ca, on se retrouve à quelle heure "  
"Je passerais te chercher à 19h d'accord "  
"D'accord, j'essayerais d'être prête "  
"A ce soir "  
Robin raccrocha et Faith commenca à se lever paresseusement.  
Elle prit une douche, regarda vaguement dans le réfrigérateur si il y avait quelque chose, et, ne trouvant rien qui lui plaisait, se rassit dans le canapé.  
Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé exactement. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle avait pu sortir en plein jour, mais bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre tout de même.  
Et aussi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours elle-même, et pas un démon.. enfin bref, tous ces pourquois la perturbaient.  
La seule chose qui lui faisait plaisir, c'est le regard inquiet qu'elle avait perçu chez Angelus lorsqu'elle l'avait empêché de tuer Dawn. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle reste pareille à elle-même et avait été surpris.

* * *

Buffy se reveilla juste avant que le réveil ne sonne, et se leva paresseusement, pour se préparer à aller au travail. Elle travaillait au nouveau lycée de Sunnydale, et le travail lui plaisait assez.  
Le proviseur Wood était nettemenent plus agréable que le proviseur Snyder, qui n'était heureusement pas resté proviseur longtemps.  
Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Dawn, pour la réveiller et redescendit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
Peu après, elle avait mangé, était allée se laver et, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Dawn pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'heure, elle se rappela que Dawn ne commencait qu'à 10h ce matin, et qu'elle ralerait surement d'être réveillée aussi tôt.  
Buffy laissa un mot sur le frigidaire, sachant que sa soeur passerait obligatoirement par là, et partit en voiture vers le lycée.  
Elle se gara, sortit de la voiture et entra dans son bureau.  
"Bonjour Proviseur Wood "  
"Bonjour Buffy, vous allez mieux qu'hier j'espère "  
"Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas"  
Elle s'assit à son bureau et commenca à travailler, tandis que le proviseur passait un coup de fil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gilles, Anya, Willow, Tara et Alex étaient dans la boutique de magie et tout en s'occupant des quelques clients qui entraient,  
recherchaient la formule qui permettait de rendre son âme à Angel, car la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu à le faire, c'était Jenny Calendar qui s'était occupée de ce problème, bien qu'elle n'y ait pas survécu. A ces pensées, Gilles sentit son coeur se serrer, et se prit à espérer qu'il leur soit impossible de la réaliser, pour pouvoir tuer ce monstre qui lui avait ôté son amour.  
Willow surfait sur Internet, parcourant chaque site ésotérique, magique et autres qu'elle connaissait. Tara et Anya étaient plongés dans des livres, et Alex se sentait de trop, n'appréciant pas les bouquins, et n'étant pas trop doué avec un ordinateur pour quoi que ce soit (sauf peut-être pour les faire planter...). Il arpentait la boutique de magie, et s'occupait des rares personnes qui entraient.  
Une bonne partie de la journée était déjà passée, lorsque Willow appela les autres pour leur montrer ce qu'elle pensait être le but de leurs recherches.  
Ils examinèrent la formule, l'écrirent, s'occupèrent de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires.  
A la fin de la journée, peu avant que le soleil ne se couche, ils étaient prêts, et sortirent pour rejoindre Buffy chez elle. 


	13. chapitre 13

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir (je l'espère ....) voici le treizième chapitre ! Faites des commentaires si ca vous plait ! (et même si ca ne vous plait pas d'ailleurs ;)**

**

* * *

**Faith et Robin se trouvaient dans un petit restaurant italien, où on faisait les meilleures pizzas de Sunnydale. Ils étaient arrivés depuis plus d'une heure, et attendaient que leurs plats arrivent.  
"Tu as l'air épuisée Faith, ca ne va pas "  
Robin avait remarqué son air pâle depuis qu'il était passé la prendre, et essayait de la convaincre d'aller chez un médecin pour voir si elle ne couvait pas quelque chose.  
"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée"  
Robin n'insista pas, mais il n'était pas convaincu et en reparla plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, sans que Faith ne lui dise ce qui n'allait pas car il était persuadé qu'il y avait un problème.  
Malgré cela, ils passèrent une agréable soirée et Robin raccompagna Faith chez elle à la fin du repas.

* * *

Le Scooby-gang était réuni chez Buffy, et discutait d'un plan d'action pour retrouver Angel, lui rendre son âme, retrouver Faith, bref, rien de spécialement étrange par rapport à leur lot habituel de bizarreries sur la Bouche de l'Enfer.  
Ils avaient bien commencé à définir leur plan, quand Spike remonta de la cave, surprenant tout le monde, qui ne pensait plus à lui.  
"Oh! ...Spike"  
Un peu gêné que tout le monde le fixe comme ca, Spike s'éclaircit la voix.  
"Hum, j'ai l'air d'une bête de foire "  
"Bah, non, les foires, c'est en plein jour ! Mais t'aurais pu en faire partie effectivement"  
Un regard mauvais du vampire fit immédiatement taire Alex.  
Spike se tourna vers Buffy.  
"Je suis resté toute la journée, et je n'ai pas entendu ta soeur rentrer, elle reste chez une amie ce soir "  
Buffy eut un regard horrifié, et sortit en courant, laissant tout le monde en plan. Spike la suivit après avoir vérifié qu'il faisait bien nuit dehors.

* * *

Faith sortit de la voiture de Robin après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Elle avait eu du mal à le convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Elle monta à son appartement, et, passant par sa porte fracassée, se dit qu'elle devait absolument faire réparer cette porte.  
Faith se coucha, mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Après s'être tournée et retournée pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle se releva, énervée, et décida de ressortir.  
Alors qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Sunnydale,  
Faith entendit un appel au secours quasi imperceptible. Elle partit en courant dans la direction du cri.  
Elle se retrouva devant un hangar où les cris résonnaient.  
Elle entra sans ralentir.

* * *

Après être sortie en courant de chez elle, Buffy s'était dirigée vers l'ancienne demeure d'Angel, mais n'y avait trouvé personne. Elle était restée devant, sans savoir quoi faire, et paniquant pour sa soeur.Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle fut surprise par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle fit violemment volte-face et envoya son poing dans la figure de son adversaire, qui n'était en fait que Spike.  
"Aie poussin, ca te prend souvent d'agresser tes amis comme ca "  
Buffy poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
"Merde Spike tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne saurais pas où Dawn pourrait être par hasard "  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle est peut-être juste partie au Bronze avec des copines à elle, on a qu'à aller vérifier"  
Sur ce, sans vraiment être convaincus ni l'un ni l'autre, ils prirent la direction de la boîte de nuit, en marchant rapidement, presque en courant. 


	14. chapitre 14

**Et voici, pour cette fois, ce sera tout, mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt (plus rapidement que le début j'espère :D)**

**Encore une fois bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

** Au milieu de caisses mal rangées, se trouvaient plusieurs poteaux, qui soutenaient le hangar. A l'un de ces poteaux était attachée une jeune fille en larmes, que Faith reconnu presque immédiatement, il s'agissait de Dawn, la petite soeur de Buffy.  
Faith ne vit personne d'autre dans le hangar, et se dirigea vers Dawn. Arrivée près d'elle, elle la détacha. Faith la prit dans ses bras. Dawn s'était évanouie, et Faith la portait pour l'emmener chez Buffy, sans trop faire attention à autre chose qu'à l'endroit où elle marchait, car plein de déchets jonchaient le sol.  
Elle ne vit pas le danger arriver derrière elle et n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

* * *

Ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée au Bronze et ne savaient plus quoi faire, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta brutalement et Akex ouvrit la portière.  
"Buffy ! Willow et Tara ont localisé ta soeur ! Elle est dans un hangar près du port de Sunnydale"  
Buffy reprit espoir et monta avec Spike dans la voiture où se trouvaient déjà Willow, Tara et Alex.  
Ils démarrèrent en trombe en direction du hangar.  
Malgré leur vitesse excessive, Buffy s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps pour sauver sa soeur.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand crissement de freins, et descendirent rapidement. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar en courant.  
La première chose dont Buffy se rendit compte était sa soeur, qui était allongée par terre, quasiment devant eux. Elle se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla.  
Les autres ne la suivirent pas, frappés par le combat violent qui se déroulait juste derrière Dawn.

* * *

Faith avait presque instantannément reconnut son aggresseur. C'était encore Angel. La rage décupla ses forces, et elles projeta son ennemi juré dans des caisses situées derrière eux. Ce dernier se releva et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur elle, mais elle commencait à avoir l'habitude, et esquiva la charge à la dernière seconde.  
Faith s'efforca de tenir Angel éloigné de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Dawn lorsqu'il l'avait bousculée. Ils se battaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence du Scooby-Gang.  
Faith fut soulagée de ne plus avoir à protéger Dawn puisque sa soeur était auprès d'elle, et se retourna vers Angel, un méchant sourire au visage.  
Angel, quant à lui, avait l'air ennuyé de cette apparition, et, sentant que la balnce ne penchait plus de son côté, se dirigea, sans tourner le dos à ses adversaires, vers la sortie la plus proche du hangar.  
Faith lui coupa la route, cherchant manifestement la confrontation, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il se contenta de se défendre, tout en continuant à progresser vers la sortie.

* * *

Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Buffy serrait sa soeur dans ses bras, et les autres étaient captivés par l'affrontement.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Willow fut la première à réagir, se rappelant qu'ils étaient là pour faire revenir Angel à la normal, si on pouvait qualifier de normal l'état d'un vampire pourvu d'une âme. Elle secoua les autres, en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, d'une part pour ne pas alerter Angel, d'autre part pour ne pas perturber Faith.  
Heureusement, ils avaient apporté le matériel dont ils avaient besoin. Ils se dépêchèrent de se mettre en place, et Willow et Tara commencèrent leur incantation.

* * *

Angelus s'apercut alors de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, et, négligeant la présence de Faith, il partit en courant, sachant pertinemment que rester ne lui apporterait rien de bon, car il ne pouvait combattre une Tueuse et empêcher la réalisation d'un sort en même temps.  
Faith fut surprise par la vitesse à laquelle Angelus s'était enfui, et resta bouche bée.

* * *

C'est alors que Buffy se rendit compte de la présence de Faith.  
Willow et Tara avaient abandonné leur incantation puisqu'Angelus avait une nouvelle fois disparu.  
Alex et Spike rejoignirent Buffy. Alex prit Dawn dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il la déposa à l'arrière, et après avoir prévenu Buffy, il partit mettre Dawn en lieu sûr, c'est à dire avec Gilles et Anya,  
qui étaient restés chez Buffy.  
Dans le hangar, il ne restait que Faith, Tara, Willow, Spike et Buffy. Ces quatre derniers s'avancèrent vers Faith, qui regardait toujours la porte par laquelle Angelus était sorti.  
Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil au Scooby-gang, et sans que personne ne comprit pourquoi, Faith partit dans la même direction qu'Angelus.  
Buffy essaya de lui courir après, mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, Faith courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.  
Elle revint au hangar, réfléchissant à propos de la réaction de Faith. Que voulait-elle exactement ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Buffy pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à sa deuxième question dans le regard dégouté de Faith. Elle se dégoutait elle-même et ne supportait pas sa nouvelle condition de vampire.

* * *

**Bon bah voila, voici les 4 chapitres pour me faire pardonner du retard °**

**J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu... **


	15. chapitre 15

**C'est de nouveau moi ! Je me sens courageuse, du moins assez pour publier encore un ou deux chapitres ce soir.**

**Merci gengen07 pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ! D'ailleurs à propos du réveil de Faith, en le relisant, c'est vrai qu'il peut faire penser au réveil de Tru je n'avais pas remarqué..**

**Bonne lecture ! et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter :)  
**

**

* * *

**Après s'être enfuie, Faith erra dans la ville, énervée qu'Angelus ait une nouvelle fois prit la poudre d'escampette, et écoeurée par ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait peur de la réaction des autres, peur de les perdre, et surtout peur de faire du mal à l'un d'entre eux.  
Ce qui la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, c'était le fait qu'elle ait gardé son âme. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre comment c'était possible. Elle pourrait toujours demander à Gilles ce qu'il en pensait, mais pour cela, il fallait déjà rentrer, et expliqer sa réaction dans le hangar, qu'elle-même avait du mal à comprendre.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient conduite jusque devant chez Buffy. Elle s'arrêta. Allait-elle rentrer ? Elle n'avait rien à craindre,  
mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entrer, et hésitait.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre une décision, la porte s'ouvrit, et Buffy apparut à la porte.  
Elle paraissait surprise et en même temps contente de la revoir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
"Faith, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te retrouver ! Ca va "  
Faith ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Buffy se sentit un peu idiote de lui avoir demandé comment elle allait. Faith percut cette gêne.  
"Cinq sur cinq ! Et ta soeur, elle va mieux "  
"Elle se repose. Merci d'être intervenue. Tu veux rentrer "  
Faith hésita une nouvelle fois. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. La réaction des autres l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Comme Buffy la regardait bizarrement, elle se rappela que si elle lui avait demandé, c'est qu'elle espérait une réponse.  
Elle murmura "Pourquoi pas"  
Elles rentrèrent et rejoignirent tout le Scooby-Gang réuni dans le salon. Ils discutaient et lorsque Faith entra, ils se turent brutalement. Le silence était gênant.  
"Salut Faith, euh, tiens, j'ai ton couteau, il était devant le lycée." Alex tendit le couteau à Faith qui le prit en souriant.  
"Merci beaucoup"  
L'ambiance était toujours tendue, aussi Faith décida-t'elle de briser la glace la première.  
"Je vois que vous êtes aussi embarassés que moi par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Je dois dire que même si c'est sûrement moi la plus perturbée par tout ca, je n'ose pas imaginer vous avez pu réagir... En fait ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi je suis toujours moi-même, enfin vous voyez"  
Elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter, même pour respirer, comme si elle avait peur de perdre la parole.  
Les autres parurent se détendre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas complètement cru Spike quand il leur avait dit qu'elle était toujours pareil à elle même.  
Gilles, qui était en train de boire un thé, prit la parole :  
"J'ai commencé quelques recherches dans mes bouquins, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu dois être la première Tueuse à qui ca arrive depuis que les Observateurs tiennent un journal de la vie de leur Tueuse. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé qui explique ton état"  
"Je pourrais faire des recherches complémentairessur Internet, peut-être qu'il y aura des informations sur les vampires qui conservent leur âme"  
"Ca m'étonnerait que tu trouves quelque chose, Willow, mais ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Quant à moi, je vais continuer à chercher dans mes livres.  
Je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose"  
Gilles sortit, mais fut rejoint par Buffy qui lui proposa de l'accompagner chez lui pour éviter tout incident, puisqu'il faisait nuit.  
Pendant ce temps, Willow et Tara surfaient sur Internet, à la recherche de la moindre piste.  
Faith était toujours dans le salon de Buffy, avec Alex, Anya, Spike et Dawn. Ils étaient tous assis, et ne disaient rien.  
"C'est moi qui vous fait peur au point que vous ne parliez plus "  
Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle les avaient insultés. Alex se répandit en protestations, Spike prétendit être trop fatigué, et Anya annonca que seuls les lapins roses pouvaient lui faire peur. Dawn, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, prit la parole, d'une façon hésitante :  
"Bah, en fait, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire, et on est un peu gênés"  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent, sans rien ajouter.  
"Mais il n'y a rien à dire, puisque mis à part le changement de couleur de teint, je n'ai pas changé "  
Elle avait sciemment omis de dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle ressentait la soif de sang des vampires, d'autant plus qu'elle ne comptait pas boire de sang du tout.  
Spike la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il savait, mais ne dit rien.  
L'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit sensiblement lorsqu'Alex proposa une partie de Pictionnary. Ils passèrent la soirée à y jouer, jusqu'à ce que Gilles entre en courant dans la pièce, tout essouflé.

* * *

**Bon voila, ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est déjà ca !**  



	16. chapitre 16

**Comme toujours je remercie gengen07 pour ses reviews réguliers c'est super sympa !**

**Un chapitre pas forcément très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**Angelus enrageait ! Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire souffrir cette Tueuse qu'il ne supportait pas, et surtout parce que ces imbéciles de sorcières avaient retrouvé la formule qui pourrait lui rendre son âme, ce qu'il cherchait à éviter par dessus tout.

Il fallait qu'il les tue tous, à commencer par celle qu'il avait eu le malheur de vampiriser.  
Si seulement elle n'avait pas cumulé ses pouvoirs de Tueuse avec ceux du vampire en elle ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne semblait avoir aucune des faiblesses qui étaient le lot de tout vampire. Pourtant elle avait forcément une faiblesse, qu'il devait absolument découvrir et exploiter !  
Il émergea de ses pensées, et se mit en chasse.

* * *

Buffy et Gilles étaient à la boutique de magie, et cherchaient dans les livres. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils cherchaient, sans rien trouver, lorsque Gilles s'exclama :  
"Ah, je comprends mieux "  
Et se replongea dans le livre qu'il lisait.  
Buffy le fixa, un peu étonnée qu'il n'ajoute rien, attendit un insant, puis lui demanda :  
"Vous comprenez mieux quoi Gilles "  
L'Observateur se retourna vers Buffy.  
"Cela n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'état de Faith, mais avec la transformation d'Angel.

* * *

Alex amena un verre d'eau à Gilles et ils attendirent tous qu'il se reprenne et leur explique ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Gilles but un coup et commenca à leur détailler ses découvertes de la soirée. Il leur dit tout d'abord que Buffy était restée à la boutique de magie pour prendre quelques ingrédients. Puis il ajouta, toujours un peu essoufflé, qu'il avait fouillé dans ses livres dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui le renseignerait sur l'état de Faith, et qu'il avait en fait obtenu des informations sur la transformation d'Angel. Il était redevenu Angélus à cause d'un sortilège lancé par quelqu'un d'assez puissant. De plus, même si Gilles n'en avait aucune preuve, il était certain que ce sort avait un rapport avec l'état de Faith aussi.  
Il leur expliqua aussi qu'il avait couru pour éviter de se faire aggresser dehors et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter outre-mesure. Ils ne changeraient pas de plan, car rendre son âme à Angel suffirait pour neutraliser le sortilège. Il leur était de toute facon difficile de touver un autre plan.  
Rassurés, ils reprirent leur partie de Pictionnary là où ils l'avaient laissée, et finirent par convaincre Gilles d'y participer aussi.

* * *

Angélus était de très bonne humeur, il avait envoyé des acolytes surveiller les agissements de Faith pendant la journée, et ils avaient découvert sa relation avec le proviseur Wood. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser !  
Il leur annonca qu'ils frapperaient cette nuit et qu'il étriperait lui-même cet homme, pour enfin blesser cette Tueuse qui l'exaspérait.  
En attendant l'heure prévue, ils se reposèrent une dernière fois, et après avoir revérifié leur plan, ils partirent immédiatement.

* * *

Il était sorti du boulot plus tard que prévu alors qu'il avait dit à Faith qu'il passerait la chercher assez tôt chez elle. IIl ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant qu'il ne soit officiellement en retard, et il était loin d'être prêt !  
Lui qui avait prévu une super soirée, avec un dîner chez lui aux chandelles, il était obligé de courir à cause d'une fichue réunion du conseil d'administration du lycée, qui ne se réunissait quasiment jamais.  
Heureusement, il termina ses préparatifs et partit chercher Faith avec seulement une demi-heure de retard. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle n'était pas en bas. Il en déduit qu'elle était sûrement remontée chez elle pour l'attendre au chaud. Il se gara et monta à son appartement.  
Arrivé devant la porte fracassée, il fut pris de panique et entra rapidement, en appelant Faith. Il fit le tour de son appartement, mais il n'y avait personne, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Terriblement inquiet et ne sachant plus quoi faire, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et essaya de réfléchir.

* * *

**Voila, pour le moment ce sera tout...**  



	17. Chapter 17

**Ceci n'a pas 4 ans, mais nooon. Le pire étant que la suite est écrite depuis longtemps. Un court ajout, car le reste n'est pas retapé. Mwahahaha.**

* * *

Quand Buffy rentra chez elle, Faith était assise dans le canapé et semblait songeuse,

tandis que les autres sans exception étaient affalés sur la table.

Elle referma difficilement la porte, les bras chargés des divers objets que Gilles

lui avait demandé de ramener. Ce faisant, un livre lui tomba des mains. Le bruit du choc

fit retourner Faith à la réalité, et elle se précipita vers Buffy pour l'aider.

Après avoir refermé la porte, les Tueuses entrèrent dans la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter sans réveiller

les autres. Elles posèrent les ingrédients sur la table, et Buffy se tourna vers Faith

"Alors comment tu te sens ?"

"Cinq sur cinq ! Ca va, je ne suis même pas fatiguée ! Je crois même que je vais sortir voir s'il n'y a pas

quelques vampires qui auraient besoin d'être réduits en cendres."

Buffy regarda Faith bizarrement.

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Bah, oui, pourquoi ? Tu trouves ca étrange ?"

"Non, c'est juste que t'es super enthousiaste, et que ca m'étonne un peu, enfin, je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas dire ca."

"Oh, bah, on va dire que j'ai fini par m'y faire, de toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi ca me servirait de déprimer pour ca !"

"C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle..."

"Bon, je sors, à plus tard"

Buffy n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Faith était déjà sortie. Elle regarda l'heure, il était déjà plus de deux heures

du matin, il valait mieux qu'elle aille dormir un peu. Elle verrait pour le sortilège pour Angel plus tard.

* * *

Angélus était arrivé avec une dizaine d'acolytes devant chez ce proviseur, et ils s'étaient installés pour trouver un moyen

de le faire sortir de chez lui. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois de frapper et de sonner, mais il n'avait pas répondu, ni

ouvert la porte. Lorsque ses acolytes revinrent pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le faire sortir, il tua l'un d'entre

eux de rage, et, tandis que les autres n'osaient plus bouger, il se rendit personnellement à la porte, et après avoir sonné et

tambouriné à la porte comme un malade, il grimpa sur le toit de la maison et regarda par les fenêtres.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'y avait personne, et pesta contre lui-même. S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, il aurait pu le

chercher et le torturer, et maintenant, son plan tombait à l'eau. Il réfléchit un instant, et ordonna à ses acolytes de rester

ici et de l'appeler si jamais le proviseur Wood venait à rentrer chez lui. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils respecteraient ses ordres,

il rentra chez lui, non sans mordre un passant pour se nourrir avant.


End file.
